1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method and system that can monitor and communicate positions of a mobile object by using a monitoring system that utilizes a software library to support multiple data formats and multiple protocols when communicating position information. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and system that collects and maps the position information received by the recipient of the position information.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the rise of chip technology, many devices (e.g., laptops) are getting smaller with higher capabilities. The mainframe computer of 30 years ago has less capability than current laptop computers. In addition, the advance of battery technology allows increased portability of various devices. The functions of the cellular phone also have been increasing, with some services now supporting Internet access through the cellular phone.
Technology continues to address many of today's problems. One current problem is finding a missing item (e.g., a stolen car) or a missing or distressed person. Tracking of vehicles such as automobiles and trucks is known. For example, Trimble Navigation Limited produces an array of products, including a global positioning system (GPS) by which data from mobile vehicles is sent via a wireless network at regular intervals to a centrally located base station to track the vehicles.
Tremendous effort (money and manpower) also can be expended when searching for a missing person without ever finding that person. “Personal Locator Services Emerge” by Hiroaki Koshima & Joseph Hoshen (IEEE Spectrum, February 2000, vol. 37, no. 2, pp. 41-48) (hereinafter “Koshima”), describes many implementations of a personal locator device, including those that use global positioning system (GPS), to locate the position of an individual with the device. The location of the individual with the personal locator device is obtained when a subscriber requests the individual's location through a location service provider or when the panic button on the device is pressed. The personal locator device communicates its location to the location service provider, and the information about the location of the individual is communicated to the subscriber. The system in Koshima utilizes a service center that has to be contacted by a requester to locate a missing subscriber (e.g., a patient suffering from dementia). Further, Layson, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,080) describes how global positioning system (GPS) data from a body-worn active and passive tracking device is sent via a wireless network to a centrally located base station.